<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justo delante de ti. by lockedin221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635708">Justo delante de ti.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B'>lockedin221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Drug Use, Drug induced dreams, Eventual Happy Ending, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson in Afghanistan, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Past Abuse, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Spanish Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock podía sentir que alguien le estaba agitando pero no quería despertarse y dejar el tranquilo parque. Quería que las drogas le llevaran lejos de este mundo donde se sentía tan solo, donde su mente solo se aceleraba todo el día sin ningún lugar al que ir. Solo quería algo de paz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justo delante de ti.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/gifts">Bluebuell33</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266919">Right in front of you.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33">Bluebuell33</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sherlock estaba sentado en un banco en el medio de un parque, estaba rodeado de flores y árboles. Directamente delante de él había un lago pequeño con unos pocos patos nadando. Aquí se estaba muy tranquilo, podía oír el zumbido de las abejas juntando néctar de las flores y el aleteo de las alas de los pájaros mientras volaban por encima, posándose en los árboles detrás de él. Nota que a su izquierda hay un niño unos pocos años mayor que él. No es alto como Sherlock, sino bajo y fornido con el pelo rubio color arena. El chico permanece con su espalda hacia Sherlock y parece estar mirando al otro lado del lago. Sherlock se pregunta quién este chico y si está tan perdido como Sherlock se siente, con su mochila a sus pies. Sherlock puede sentir el sol calentándole la cara, tal vez simplemente podría quedarse aquí, perdido en este sueño tranquilo con el chico rubio, sería más fácil…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock, no hagas esto!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock podía sentir que alguien le estaba agitando pero no quería despertarse y dejar el tranquilo parque. Quería que las drogas le llevaran lejos de este mundo donde se sentía tan solo, donde su mente solo se aceleraba todo el día sin ningún lugar al que ir. Solo quería algo de paz.</p>
<p>-Necesito una ambulancia ahora en la mansión Holmes. Hombre blanco, 16 años, sospecha de sobredosis.</p>
<p>Por qué no podían dejarle en paz y dejar que se marchara. Podía notar que era Mycroft el que estaba al teléfono, pidiendo ayuda. Siempre tan calmado y sereno, lo contrario a Sherlock, cuya mente estaba siempre acelerada, solo los experimentos y las drogas parecían calmarla durante un breve tiempo. Por qué Mycroft simplemente no se rendía con Sherlock, todo el mundo lo había hecho, incluido Sherlock. podía sentir su mente vagando más y más lejos de su cuerpo, tal vez esta vez no despertaría.</p>
<p>Varios kilómetros a lo lejos un golpeado y amoratado John Watson de 18 años abrazaba a su hermana, despidiéndose, y subía a un tren que se dirigía a Londres. Había terminado con recibir palizas por ser una decepción a los ojos de su padre. John no iba a cambiar quién era o a quién amaba por ese hombre. Se había alistado en el ejército para pagar la facultad de medicina y luego se marcharía al extranjero para servir a su país durante 8 años. Las cosas parecían por fin empezar a mejorar, odiaba dejar atrás a su hermana pero ella se había mudado con su novia hacía 6 meses así que John ya no tenía que meterse entre ella y su padre. Ahora finalmente podía liberarse del desastre y empezar a vivir su vida sin tener que mirar sobre su hombro para ver de dónde iba a venir el próximo puñetazo. Encontró un asiento vacío junto a la ventana y se acomodó para ver la pequeña ciudad que odiaba desaparecer. Pronto estaría en la ciudad, siempre había soñado con huir también. John se echó hacia atrás y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras el tren rodaba hacia su futuro.</p>
<p>Sherlock estaba de pie fumando fuera del edificio del campus, estaba esperando a que Víctor le trajera más drogas llenas de felicidad. Ahora estaba en la universidad, habían pasado 3 años desde que pasó la sobredosis que pensó que le mataría. Mycroft le había metido en rehabilitación y le había vigilado como un halcón desde ese día. Había pensado que estar en la universidad ayudaría, pero se sentía más solo y más como un bicho raro aquí. Víctor era la única persona con la que hablaba y Sherlock solo lo estaba usando para conseguir las drogas, al igual que Víctor lo estaba usando a él para aprobar asignaturas. Sherlock no tenía ni tiempo ni utilidad para sentimientos, prefería no sentir nada.</p>
<p>Tira lo último de su cigarro y mira hacia el otro lado del terreno del campus a ver si ve a Víctor. Vio un solo chico caminando hacia el edificio de los laboratorios, no es pelo rubio o la figura robusta lo que capta su atención sino la mochila que lleva el chico. Sherlock rápidamente busca en su palacio mental porqué eso es tan familiar para él y la solución es el chico de su sueño de la sobredosis de pie junto al lago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intentó deducir todo lo que pudo antes de que el chico entrara en el edificio al otro lado. (<em>Padre maltratador, alistado en el ejército para pagar la facultad de medicina, tiene un hermano por el que se preocupa, estaba saliendo con un chico que acaba de irse porque está de servicio, lo dejó en lugar de estar a distancia</em>). Sherlock siente un tirón hacia este chico de su sueño, como si hubiera una cuerda que les conectara. Una conexión que Sherlock no está seguro de que quiera, el sentimiento se encuentra en el lado perdedor y preocuparse no es una ventaja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock oye que Víctor le llama y decide olvidarse del chico del sueño, rindiéndose en su lugar a la llamada de las drogas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John está en su último año en St. Barts, pronto se irá a la guerra. No parece tan lejano cuando estaba de pie en el andén del tren todavía golpeado por la pelea dos días antes con su padre, preparado para que su nueva vida empezara. No era todo lo que John creyó que sería, algunos días eran mejores, algunos no eran tan buenos. Como hoy, hoy está trabajando en el turno de noche en urgencias cuando tienen a una posible sobredosis llegando. Alguien había encontrado al chico en su habitación apenas respirando y llamando antes de marcharse es lo que John oyó cuando trajeron al chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico apenas estaba aguantando cuando John y el otro personal se pusieron a trabajar intentando salvarle la vida. Había marcas por todo el brazo del chico así que…no era su primera vez. El corazón de John le dolió por este chico que no podía ser unos años más joven que él. El chico tenía puestos unos pantalones negros caros y una camisa blanca que abrazaba cada parte de su torso, parecía muy pijo, coronado con una cabeza de rizos rebeldes oscuros. Pasaron horas antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente estable para ser transferido a una habitación, durante ese tiempo, habían tenido una visita que apareció para el chico. Hacía sonar su camino por el pasillo con el paraguas a su lado. Habló con el jefe de la unidad antes de empezar a escribir en su móvil al mismo tiempo que le decía al médico que este chico tenía que tener el mejor tratamiento sin excepciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando John terminó su turno decidió subir y ver cómo estaba el chico. Había un tirón hacia este chico en particular y John quería asegurarse de que todavía estaba mejorando. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se fue a sentar en la silla junto a la cama. El chico parecía muy guapo y muy tranquilo durmiendo ahí, John no pudo evitar estirarse y coger la mano del chico. Tal vez sentiría el confort y volvería al mundo de los vivos…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Una vez más Sherlock se descubrió sentado en el banco en el parque, no tuvo que mirar alrededor para saber que el chico rubio estaba ahí con él. Esta vez era unos pocos años más mayor y llevaba una bata de médico mientras estaba sentado en el banco junto a Sherlock. Podía sentir la mano del chico sosteniendo la suya mientras estaban sentados ahí sin hablarse ni mirarse el uno al otro. Ambos simplemente disfrutando del sol y la paz del parque, con los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza alrededor de ellos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Después de un tiempo el chico apretó la mano de Sherlock y dijo, -Necesitas volver ahora, descubro que te necesito-. Sherlock miró para encontrase con que el chico se había levantado y estaba yendo por el camino del banco.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentamente, Sherlock abrió los ojos para descubrir las paredes blancas del hospital mirándole. Víctor debió de haberle encontrado, no había tenido la intención de meterse tanto esta vez, solo había querido que el dolor se fuera. Sherlock flexionó su mano derecha porque la sentía cosquilleándole, como si estuviera extrañando el contacto con algo, ahí es cuando sintió la cuerda invisible tirando de él otra vez. Miró hacia la puerta para ver al chico rubio con su espalda hacia Sherlock hablando en un tono bajo y enfadado con Mycroft. Lo que fuera que Mycroft le estuviera diciendo estaba enfadando al chico y pronto salió de la habitación antes de que Sherlock pudiera encontrar su voz. Mycroft fue hacia la cama entonces, dándole ya un sermón a Sherlock otra vez. No era como si Sherlock lo estuviera intentando esta vez, fue más un accidente, pero Mycroft no estaba escuchando. Así que Sherlock desconectó de él hasta que oyó a Mycroft mencionar que el nombre del médico rubio era John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John. Un nombre ordinario para un chico que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo más extraordinario para Sherlock a pesar de que nunca hubiera hablado con él. Tan pronto como estuviera fuera de la clínica de rehabilitación a la que Mycroft le mandara iba a volver aquí y dar el salto, tal vez el chico rubio de ojos azules estaría ahí para cogerle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John luchaba por mantener la arena fuera de sus ojos mientras trabajaba duro para salvar al soldado que estaba desangrándose delante de él.  Ha estado 3 años en el abandonado desierto viendo hombres morir todos los días a su alrededor, tratando de salvar tantos como podía. A menudo pensaba en el chico pijo y de pelo rizado que estaba de vuelta en casa. Se había enterado en el hospital de que el nombre del chico era Sherlock, un nombre único para la persona más singular. Cuando los días eran realmente malos pensaba en Sherlock, fingía que realmente estaba esperando por él en casa. Era agradable pensar que había alguien ahí fuera esperando, alguien al que le importaba, incluso si solo estaba en la mente de John. Porque realmente nadie podía enamorarse de alguien con el que nunca se ha hablado tampoco… ¿Verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente John sintió que algo le golpeaba en el hombro, el impacto le hizo caer hacia atrás, liego el dolor empezó a gritar por su cuerpo entero. Mientras yacía en la arena sangrando no pudo evitar notar cómo el color del cielo le recordaba a Sherlock. Se preguntó si ahora el chico estaba sano y feliz ahora. John deseó poder haber sido la persona que le diera eso, debería haberse quedado para hablar con él en el hospital, incluso después de que su hermano mayor hubiera amenazado con echar a John. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso, ahora mismo todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse ahí tumbado en la arena mientras su sangre manchaba la tierra de rojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock estaba trabajando en un caso con la policía cuando recibió las noticias. Ha estado sobrio 3 años, trabajando con Scotland Yard en casos y recibiendo noticias regulares sobre John el soldado por parte de Mycroft. Esto fue parte del trato entre Mycroft y Sherlock, Sherlock permanecería sobrio y Mycroft mantendría un ojo en John. Sherlock nunca tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con John antes de que fuera llamado a filas. Así que se mantuvo limpio y esperó por su oportunidad hasta hoy, cuando pasó la cosa que más temía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft le escribió que John estaba desaparecido en combate y se le daba por muerto. Sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando leyó el mensaje. Rápidamente finalizó sus deducciones, dejando la escena y un perplejo Detective Inspector atrás. Cuando llegó a su piso había aprendido todo lo que Mycroft sabía sobre cómo John había desaparecido en una zona de riesgo y se le daba por muerto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El corazón de Sherlock estaba roto, quería sentir esa cuerda invisible entre ellos otra vez, ver a John otra vez…Tomó una decisión, luego abrió el escondite secreto que guardaba todo lo que necesitaba para ver a John una vez más. Después de quitar la aguja de su vena, Sherlock se tumbó en el sofá y esperó a John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sherlock abrió los ojos para ver el banco del parque delante de él, pero John no estaba en ningún sitio cerca de él. Se sentó en el banco y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por un hombre con el que nunca conseguiría hablar, por un hombre que le había dado esperanza en un tiempo oscuro, por un hombre que tenía el corazón de Sherlock aunque nunca lo supiera. Sherlock enterró la cara en sus manos y lloró por el soldado que nunca llegaría a conocer, por el médico que había sostenido su mano en el hospital, por el chico que había escapado de un padre maltratador y se había convertido en alguien, aunque fuera durante un breve tiempo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sherlock oyó pasos acercándose y detenerse frente a él. Apartó las manos de su cara, todavía mirando a sus pies, podía ver un par de botas negras de combate de pie delante de él. Lentamente miró hacia arriba hasta un par de ojos del color azul más puro que estaban llenos de tristeza mientras le observaban.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Te has muerto y ni siquiera pude conocerte-, susurró Sherlock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>-No estoy muerto, estoy justo delante de ti.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Por favor que estés bien y ven a casa…-, suplicó Sherlock estirando su mano hacia la de John. Todo parecía muy real, Sherlock deseó poder quedarse aquí para siempre con su John.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un mes después Sherlock estaba trabajando un caso usando el laboratorio en St. Barts cuando Mike volvió de su almuerzo con un antiguo amigo. Sherlock levantó la vista hacia los ojos azules de un John Watson recientemente enviado a casa del ejército. Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro mientras calaba quién era el otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Toco el violín cuando estoy pensando y a veces no hablo durante días. ¿Eso te molestaría? -, preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>